The Last Night
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: Based off of the song "The Last Night" by Skillet. Ryou is feeling lonely and decides to end it. His life. What does Bakura have to say about that? Warning: Suicidal thoughts, yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it. Thanks. Rated T


**The Last Night**

_Worthless... Ugly... I might as well die..._

These were the thoughts that echoed through Ryou Bakura's mind as he lay there, on his bed.

Crimson blood flowed down his arms from the many cuts he had made.

_Bakura will be better off without me. _

Ryou stood up, not caring that the blood got onto his clothes. Soft steps on the floor sounded as he walked to his boyfriend's room.

When he got in there, his boyfriend was sleeping peacefully. Bakura's head raised when he saw the small amount of light come into the room. He blinked stupidly when he saw the smaller and turned on the lamp next to him.

"Ryou what are you-" He froze when he saw the cuts and the blood.

_**Bakura: You come to me with scars on your wrist**_

"Bakura... this will be the last time you see me... I'm leaving... You don't have to hurt anymore..." Ryou said softly. Bakura could see the dullness in his eyes, nearly blocked by the tears in his precious Ryou's eyes.  
_**Bakura:You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**_

"But..." Bakura started. _I love you..._

_**Ryou: I just came to say goodbye**_  
_**I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine**_

Ryou walked up to him, smiling despite the tears. "I'll be fine Kura..."

_**Bakura: But I know it's a lie**_

"Please don't leave me..." Bakura whispered. "You'll be better off-"

"No! I won't! If you die, I die! Why can't you see that? I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU RYOU!" Bakura practically yelled.

_**Bakura: This is the last night you'll spend alone**_  
_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**_

Ryou's tear-filled eyes drifted toward the floor. Bakura gently pushed his head up to where he had to look into his eyes. Ryou blinked, causing more tears to fall.

_**Bakura: I'm everywhere you want me to be**_  
_**The last night you'll spend alone**_

Bakura kissed the tears away before they could get far. "Ryou..." His voice was soft and pleading. "Please... just don't..."

More tears came to Ryou's eyes when he saw Bakura on the edge of tears.

Ryou hugged him tightly as if he wasn't the one who was sad.

_**Ryou: I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**_  
_**I'm everything you need me to be**_

Bakura hugged him back even tighter. "I don't care what those bullies of 'friends' say, you are perfect in every way my Ryou. I love you so much." Bakura whispered.

_**Bakura: Your friends say everything is your fault**_  
_**But they don't know you like I know you**_  
_**They don't know you at all**_

Ryou blinked at him because of the mention of his friends._ Yugi... Joey... I thought they were my friends...They think that my depression won't last... but I'm constantly ignored... and... and I'm sick of it... Sick of the everyday torture of seeing them together... Happy... But never included..._

"I love you too..." Ryou whispered.

_**Ryou: I'm so sick of when they say**_  
_**It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine**_  
_**But I know it's a lie**_

Bakura pulled away slightly to look into his boyfriend's eyes. Milky chocolate browns met wine colored ones.

"As long as I'm with you... You'll never truly be alone Ryou... My Ryou..." Bakura said firmly when he saw that little hint of doubt in Ryou's eyes.

_**Bakura: This is the last night you'll spend alone**_  
_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**_

"Promise?" Ryou's quiet voice asked.

Bakura grasped both of his love's hands tightly. "I promise."

_**Bakura: I'm everywhere you want me to be**_  
_**The last night you'll spend alone**_  
_**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**_  
_**I'm everything you need me to be**_  
_**The last night away from me**_

Ryou blinked then closed his eyes, leaning on Bakura. "Kura help me please..." He whispered.

Bakura wrapped his arms around him, still holding onto Ryou's hands as they loosened.

_**Bakura: The night is so long when everything's wrong**_  
_**If you give me your hand**_

"I will always help you. That's what I'm here for Ry... To help you... Love you... Hold you when you're sad... That's what boyfriends are for.." Bakura said to him, petting the smaller's long snowy locks gently.

_**Bakura: I will help you hold on**_  
_**Tonight, tonight**_

"You are?" Ryou asked, eyes opening to look up at him.

"Of course." Bakura said, giving him a small reassuring smile.

Ryou reluctantly smiled back.

_**Bakura:This is the last night you'll spend alone**_  
_**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**_

"I will help you. No matter what it is you need, I will provide it for you. I'd die for you Ry... I'll do anything, go anywhere for you as long as you're happy. That's all that matters to me." Bakura whispered.

_**Bakura:I'm everywhere you want me to be**_  
_**The last night you'll spend alone**_

Ryou smiled. "Me too Kura. I'll do anything for you Kura. Cause I love you so much! I won't kill myself I promise... and we will be together. No more problems from me I promise. I'll tell you everything and I know you'll protect me. And I'll protect you... Cause that what people who care for each other do." Ryou said, his voice louder than usual.

_**Both: I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**_  
_**I'm everything you need me to be**_

"Good, cause I wasn't planning on saying goodbye to you Ryou." Bakura said._**  
**_

_**Bakura:I won't let you say goodbye**_  
_**And I'll be your reason why**_

"We'll be together forever Bakura.." Ryou said quietly. "Right?"_**  
**_

Bakura smiled. "Me and you Ry. Forever." Bakura said.

_**Both: The last night away from me**_  
_**Away from me**_

Ryou beamed. "Forever." He agreed.

* * *

**This one shot came to me in an instant. I hope you liked it. REVIEW**


End file.
